Mackenzie Fanheart
Mackenzie Fanheart is the titular character and main protagonist of both The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart and Before the Stalker Case: A Performer's Life Beyond the Drapes. In Stalker Case, she attempts to escape from an obsessive stalker. In Performer's Life, she and Greta go to college, where she encounters her stalker for the first time. Appearance Max is a young woman of relatively tall height and a rather well-built frame. She has pale skin, red hair that has a bit of wave to it, sea-green eyes, and freckles across the bridge of her nose and on her cheeks. After her hair prematurely ages to white due to trauma, Izzy dyes it a mix of all shades of blue. Due to sleepless nights, she also develops dark circles under her eyes. Her manner of dress is described as somewhat plain. She mainly wears outfits such as hoodies and jeans, flannel shirts, long-sleeved shirts, leggings, and t-shirts. She also wears a dress from time to time, and always wears either sneakers or boots. Max's body shape is defined as lacking any curves, and is considered a relatively plain-looking young woman (several characters note that she looks incredibly beautiful when all made up). She hardly (if ever) dresses up, feeling the need to only for an important event. She also has a white semi-circle-shaped scar on her right ear from when Darius bit her. She has a small scar on her forehead when she fell in the beginning of the novel, and the scars of the horror quotes Darius branded into her all over her torso, on her arms, and on the upper parts of her thighs. Personality Max has a very polite yet casual personality. She is typically easy-going and prefers to stay out of high-strung situations, like night clubs or parties. Due to this, she is sometimes seen by others as somewhat of a boring person. She doesn't seem to care too much about what others think of her, but is quick to stand up for bullied friends. An unusual pairing with her polite and friendly personality is her borderline obsession with gory horror films. She makes several references to films such as Saw''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saw_(franchise) and ''The Devil's Rejects''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Devil%27s_Rejects, and is often seen smiling when talking about them or watching the more violent scenes. This gives her somewhat of a creepy vibe to others, which more often than not leads to her watching her movies alone. Max has a dream to become a Broadway performer, having gained inspiration to do so after her grandmother took her to see a production of ''Billy Elliot''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billy_Elliot_the_Musical. In order to achieve this dream, she works hard to learn as much as she can about the theatre business and to perfect her vocal, acting, and dancing skills. She shares this dream with Greta, which began their friendship. She is also extremely dedicated and determined when it comes to preparing for a role, to the point of overworking herself. A good example is when she trains with Anna everyday to perfect her opera voice; this, paired with classwork, homework, and dance classes causes her to pass out from exhaustion after a brief talk with Mr. Karpenter. During the events of ''Stalker Case, her personality takes a notable shift. She becomes somewhat irritable and develops a penchant for profanity. She also isolates herself and becomes annoyed when people join her (though she suppresses this when in the company of close friends, like Greta or Izzy). She also jumps at the slightest sounds and is quick to hide behind people when in the presence of danger. Despite this, she still retains her politeness and her love for horror films. A flaw of hers is that stress/trauma can cause her memory to lack, shown when she forgets the name of Kumar's Therapeutic Boarding School after barely escaping from Darius, and even forgets Darius' name. Relationships Love Interests: Nathan Kemp Nate initially saw Max as a new hire at the school and had a somewhat friendly relationship with her. When he witnessed her performing Let it Go and saw how happy performing made her, he fell in love with her. After this event, he takes every opportunity to spend time with her (Amber even mentions that his eyes light up when he sees her). He's also one of two people to go out and fight Darius after he attempts to kidnap her. Nate is one of the few people who isn't disturbed by Max's love for horror films. Being a horror film fan himself (not as avid as Max, though), he finds her knowledge of horror and her love interesting. However, despite his love for her, he's unsure of whether to tell her or not, believing her situation will cause her to reject him. He eventually gains the courage to tell her his feelings and is greatly relieved when she tells him she will date him once her situation ends. After she's kidnapped, Nate feels extreme guilt due to the fact that he had decided not to go back to the school with her. His love for her motivates him to rescue her, doing four days of investigating before finding out where she might be. In the epilogue, it is stated that they started a platonic relationship, which later became a long-distance relationship after she moved to New York. Friends: Greta Watkins Greta is Max's very best friend. Sharing a dream to become Broadway performers, this dream starting their friendship when sophomores in high school. They work hard to gain money in order to move to New York and learn all they can about the theatre business. Greta even joins Max in her part-time job as a children's birthday party entertainer. The pair defend each other from any type of danger, Greta even drawing attention to herself on occasion to ensure Darius won't find Max. Max, in turn, will use weapons to her benefit if the situation calls for it. Each defends the other, even at the cost of their own lives. The two see each other as sisters and do almost everything together, even going to the same college and taking every opportunity to have the same classes together. During Max's situation, Greta does everything to not only ensure Max's safety, but make her happy. She suggests Max perform alongside her during her Popular performance and takes her on a shopping trip. Max, in turn, tries to ensure Greta's safety by having her stay with her parents. In the end, Max even moves in with Greta as opposed to moving in with her grandmother. Elena Anderson Elena, Greta, and Max were all very good friends. After meeting at the auditions for CMU and again on the first day of school, they are rarely seen apart. Sharing a mutual dream to become Broadway performers, the three usually practice together and audition for shows together. Out of the three of them, Elena seems to have a better relationship with Greta. After her death, Max and Greta are devastated at the loss of a close friend. Isabelle Maye Izzy is one of Max's middle school friends and a resident at Kumar's. Upon meeting each other again, Izzy and Sarah jump up and hug her tightly. Despite not having talked for some time, the two click almost instantly. Izzy even volunteers to make Max a Halloween costume and dye her newly-white hair. She even risks her life to save Max from an attempted abduction. Sarah Martins Another of Max's middle school friends and resident at Kumar's. She and Izzy jump and hug Max tightly upon meeting her again. She resumes her friendship with Max, and does things to cheer her up, such as showing her a scrapbook she and Izzy made and doing her makeup on the night of the production. At the Halloween carnival, she is abducted by Darius and is used to let him into the school, much to her own disappointment and guilt. Morris Kumar Initially, Morris is somewhat annoyed by the idea of having someone hide out in his school, but nevertheless allows Max to stay by hiring her as a housekeeper. Overtime, he builds a friendly relationship with her, which seems similar to that of a father and daughter. He does all he can to make sure she's safe and becomes touched by the idea that she put her trust in the school to keep her safe. He is disappointed when he finds that she'd been kidnapped and allows Nate, Chris, and Kash to attempt to rescue her. Christopher Fowler Max and Chris' relationship is somewhat akin to that of a brother and sister. They joke around with each other and sometimes turn to each other when in need. He tries his best to defend her when Darius attempts to kidnap her and even volunteers to help Nate rescue her. Karter Irvine Max and Karter have a casual relationship. Karter is the one who stops Darius from abducting her on her first night. He acts as somewhat of a comforting older brother toward her, reassuring her that she isn't to blame for the situation. Enemies Darius Anderson Max absolutely despises Darius while he, in turn, is obsessively in love with her. He does anything and everything he can to take her and make her his. He has the twisted assumption that they are supposed to be together and is annoyed when she constantly rejects him. He will go as far as killing anyone who defends her, including her pet cat and her parents. Before he fell in love with her, they were actually very good friends. He even saw her as a second older sister while she saw him as an older brother. Their friendship began when he defended her from an ex-boyfriend who was being rough with her. The cause of his obsession with her started after she hugged him as thanks for advice on how to deal with a cheating boyfriend. However, after she rejected him, he couldn't accept it and began stalking her. He can be easily fooled if she feigns love toward him. He states that he has no desire to rape her, mainly due to his disapproval toward the crime; however, he has shown no inhibitions when it comes to molesting and harassing her. Despite his deep love for her, he has no problem torturing her and even seems to find her suffering enjoyable. Gallery For Good.JPG Defying Gravity.JPG Dancing Through Life.JPG I'm Not That Girl.JPG Popular.JPG What is this Feeling.JPG Gala Ball Gown Design.JPG Mackenzie as coppelia by misscreepy2015-dc2o24s (1).jpg Chris and Max.jpg Max, Karter, and Izzy.jpg Four Faces Watching The Rack from Saw III.JPG I'm Adorable.JPG Happy New Year.JPG Izzy and Max as BGS and Death Scythe.jpg Max and Greta Performing Shine.jpg Cinderella and Prince Topher.jpg Max and Greta as Otis and Baby.jpg Max and Greta as Laurie and Ado Annie.jpg Izzy and Max as BGS and Geshumaru (1).jpg Greta Singing Popular (1).jpg Greta and Max as Anna and Elsa (2).jpg I am a Girl Like You.jpg Max Singing All That Matters.jpg Greta and Max Performing Popular.jpg Darius and Max.jpg FullSizeRender - Copy (5).jpg FullSizeRender (4) - Copy.jpg FullSizeRender (12) - Copy.jpg Past the Point of No Return.JPG Trivia * Preferred actresses to portray Max: Emma Stonehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Stone, Jennifer Lawrencehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jennifer_Lawrence, Bella Thornehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bella_Thorne, or Molly C Quinnhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Molly_Quinn. * The name "Mackenzie" comes from the Gaelic surname Mac Coinnich, which means "son of Coinneach". As a feminine given name, it was popularized by American actress Mackenzie Phillips.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mackenzie_Phillips * Her surname, Fanheart, comes from a gravestone the author saw while passing by a cemetery. ** "Fanheart" was initially going to be a temporary surname until another one could be found, but ended up becoming the character's permanent name. * Max's favorite comic book is Witchblade''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Witchblade and her favorite horror film franchise is ''Saw''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saw_(2004_film). * Despite being an avid horror fan, Max doesn't care for horror films with "stupid" plot lines or horror films that were simply made to disturb the audience, such as ''Jaws: The Revenge''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jaws:_The_Revenge, ''Thinner''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thinner_(film), and ''Leprechaun''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leprechaun_(film). ** She also doesn't like older horror films, like ''House on Haunted Hill''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/House_on_Haunted_Hill or ''House of Wax''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/House_of_Wax_(1953_film). If one was the mention the latter or former, she would assume they were talking about the remakeshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/House_on_Haunted_Hill_(1999_film) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/House_of_Wax_(2005_film) . * The only horror films that seem to genuinely scare Max are ones with creepy dolls. However, she seems to have no fear toward Billyhttps://sawfilms.wikia.com/wiki/Billy_the_Puppet. * Max doesn't like novels because she considers them boring and time-consuming. * Max is a heavy sleeper due to her constant working. * Max is decently skilled in ballet, though not as professionally as Greta. * In both ''Stalker Case and the upcoming prequel, Max and Darius have corresponding hair colors: ** In Stalker Case, Max has her hair dyed blue while Darius' hair is dyed purple. ** In the prequel, Max's hair is red while Darius' is auburn. *** This was a complete coincidence. * Max has a bit of muscle to her, as she spends most of her free time exercising. * Max hates romance movies because she finds them cheesy and repetitive. * Max is demisexual (where someone doesn't experience sexual attraction until a bond has been formed). ** She self-identifies as heterosexual, but shows more aspects of demisexuality. This could be because she may not be familiar with the latter. * Her celebrity crush is Costas Mandylorhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Costas_Mandylor, who portrays Mark Hoffmanhttp://sawfilms.wikia.com/wiki/Mark_Hoffman in the Saw franchise. * In the prequel, Max has a collection of twenty horror films. Though not yet mentioned, the collection consists of: Saw, Saw II, Saw III, Saw IV, Saw V, Saw VI, House of 1000 Corpses, The Devil's Rejects, Hostel, Hostel: Part II, The Thing, The Alphabet Killer, Misery, The Mist, Cloverfield, Let the Right One In, Martyrs, Wolf Creek, Funny Games, and Wes Craven's New Nightmare. ** She later also gets Saw 3D, The VVitch, The Conjuring, The Conjuring 2, The Gallows, Insidious, and Insidious: Chapter 2. * Darius is easily fooled if Max feigns love for him, but she avoids doing it because, if he manages to escape, it makes his obsession with her worse. * The author has revealed that after the events of Stalker Case, Max took the words of a quote from Saw 3D to heart ("These are my scars...'cause our minds will heal, but these scars will never go away. These scars shouldn't be a symbol of shame...they should be worn as a badge of courage") and now proudly wears short-sleeves that show off her scars (excluding places with small children, since many of the quotes are of a disturbing nature). References Category:Characters